<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Анекдоты категории ББ by LoveKitteh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272816">Анекдоты категории ББ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveKitteh/pseuds/LoveKitteh'>LoveKitteh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, автору 0 лет, категории Б</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveKitteh/pseuds/LoveKitteh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хехекалки, которые приходили мне в голову по ходу играния в MGS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Анекдоты категории ББ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>
Идёт как-то Солид Снейк по Аутер Хэвен, а ему навстречу Раннинг Мен.<br/>
– Я Раннинг Мен! Самый быстрый наёмник в мире!<br/>
– А, ну тогда понятно, почему у тебя нет девушки.<br/>
***<br/>
В рамках проекта Peace Walker доктор Хьюи Эммерих разработал два прототипа, Пупа и Лупа, но в Peace Sentinel всё перепутали, и Пупа получил AI Mammal Pod, а доктор Хьюи Эммерих ПОЛУЧИЛ ЗАЛУПУ.<br/>
***<br/>
– Мам, а я стану капитаном ГРУ?<br/>
– Конечно станешь, Адамска!<br/>
– А майором, майором стану?!<br/>
– Если будешь хорошо учиться, то и майором станешь!<br/>
– Огооо... А полковником стану?<br/>
– Нет, сынок, полковником не станешь. У Волгина свой сын есть.<br/>
***<br/>
А вот тоже была история: идёт Волгин по Тселинойарску, слышит – Шагоход орёт, залез в него и сгорел.</p><p>Потом идет Волгин по Кипру, видит – оперативники XOF штурмуют мемориальный госпиталь базы Декелия. Залез в него и сгорел.</p><p>Или вот был случай: идет Волгин по региону анголо-заирской границы, видит – Нзо йа Бадиабулу, залез в неё и сгорел.</p><p>Потом тоже интересно получилось: идет Волгин по Афганистану, видит – электростанция Серак, залез в неё и сгорел. А потом ещё Metal Gear ST-84 (Сахелантроп) на него наступил.</p><p>А в другой раз лежал-лежал Волгин на аванпосту Яхо Обоо, и сгорел.<br/>
***<br/>
Однажды доктор Соколов обоссался.<br/>
И доктор Эммерих обоссался.<br/>
А Биг Босс обоссался полтора раза.<br/>
И только Райдена обоссал Русский Солдат!<br/>
Очень он потом этим всех подкалывал.<br/>
***<br/>
Решил как-то раз мастер Миллер подколоть Венома, и говорит:<br/>
Веном, а вот представь, что Tihij (она голая, это значит, что она не местная) разведала точку и оставила тебе две закладки: с патронами и с глушителем. Но времени мало, и можно взять только одну. Ты бы какую взял?<br/>
Веном такой: с патронами.<br/>
А Миллер ему такой с намёком: а я бы взял с глушителем.<br/>
Да ты бы и в рот взял! – не растерялся Веном.<br/>
З'їсти-то він з'їсть, та хто ж йому дасть – с горечью добавил Оцелот на чистом русском.<br/>
***<br/>
– Оцелот, а почему ты работаешь на все мировые разведки разом?<br/>
– Оцелоты... похожи на лук.<br/>
– Воняют?<br/>
– Да нет же.<br/>
– Доводят до слёз?<br/>
– Да ну тебя!<br/>
– О, наверное, чернеют и скукоживаются на солнце.<br/>
– Нет! Слои! Мы многослойные!<br/>
***<br/>
– А это знаменитый Нэйкид Снейк, получивший позывной Биг Босс по результатам операции «Змееёб».<br/>
– Может быть, операции «Змееед»?<br/>
– И это тоже.<br/>
***<br/>
А вот тоже история была: стоял как-то раз Highly Skilled Soldier на вышке, прожектором светил, и тут прилетела Серая Рука, и больше его никогда не видели!<br/>
***<br/>
Или вот как-то раз лезет Веном по трубе на R&amp;D платформе.<br/>
Оцелот: о, по трубе лезешь? Удобно.<br/>
Веном : кстати, а почему у нас по базе разбросаны негранённые алмазы? Вот я только что нашёл один.<br/>
Оцелот: а знаешь, кто ещё негранённый алмаз?..<br/>
***</p><p>***<br/>
Pshhh pshhh</p><p>- Snake?<br/>
- Eva, can I stab bats in a cave?<br/>
- You not thinking about actually eating them, right?<br/>
- Yeah, no. Why?<br/>
- Snake, don't. They're not tasty nor nutritious, and packed with nasty deseases. Actually, during field training we came up with this song:</p><p>Odin kitaets v decabre svaril otlichnij sup<br/>
Bil neprostoj ingredient pomimo trav I krup<br/>
Zaraznaya ebuchaya<br/>
Bolnaya mish letuchaya!</p><p>- Beautiful. What's ebuchaya though?<br/>
- It's... Volgin-like.<br/>
- Huh.<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>«Я, наверное, даже не развлек тебя, но, может быть, вызвал твою меланхолическую улыбку?<br/>А не вышло, так и хрен с ним».</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>